Optical or light signals carrying information may be transmitted over optical communication links, such as fiber optic cables. Two optical signals may be transmitted together in orthogonal transverse modes or in an orthogonal arrangement of “s” and “p” polarized light. Optical integrated circuits may receive the optical signals and perform functions on the optical signals. Some optical integrated circuits may only be able to perform functions on optical signals that are only polarized in one type of transverse mode. As such, the polarization states of the optical signals may need to be modified before or after processing.